With the development of the display industry, not only the display screen is developed from the initial dot matrix to today's liquid crystal display, OLED, and the like, but also the liquid crystal display is developed from black and white display to color display; and in the field of mobile display, display size is also developed from under 1 inch to today's 5-inch, 6-inch or even larger. The deadliest problem of OLEDs in the past is lifetime, because OLEDs require R (red), G (red), and B (blue) three materials (corresponding to R, G, and B sub-pixels, respectively) to be active by current stimulation; since the degree of aging of the three kinds of materials is different, with a period of time, the brightness decline of the material having a fast decay is also fast, the screen will produce color cast, thus restricting the lifetime of the OLED display screen. The reason is that the problem of lifetime and stability of the materials such as blue material having a fast decay is technically unable to be solved, therefore how to prolong the lifetime of blue LED is a worthy research subject.
As shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of the image quality requirements when the human eye is focusing. When the display module 11 is viewed by the human eye, the display module 11 may be divided into a focus area and a non-focus area according to an area where the human eye is focused, and the image quality requirement of the focus area is high, and the image quality requirement of the non-focus area is low. The division of the focus area and the non-focus area may be predetermined. In FIG. 1, the area is divided in an easier way, the area where the finger is located is a focus area, and the display module 11 is divided into a focus area and a non-focus area along the dotted line. Take a large-screen mobile phone display for example, due to the focus characteristic of the human eye itself, when we watch the large-screen mobile phone display, the part where the human eye focus is only part of the area of the display screen, rather than the entire display screen; therefore, the requirement for the display effect of the human eye non-focus area will also be much lower than the requirement for the focus area.
Referring to FIG. 2, FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram showing the relationship between the conventional OLED display module and the human eye's focus area, and the OLED display module may specifically be an OLED display screen of mobile phone, including RGB three sub-pixels. When the OLED display module 21 is viewed by the human eye, the OLED display module 21 may be divided into a focus area and a non-focus area according to an area where the human eye is focused. The division of the focus area and the non-focus area may be predetermined. In FIG. 2, the area is divided in an easier way, the upper half area of OLED display module 21 where the human eye's focus area is located is divided as a focus area, and the lower half area of OLED display module 21 is divided as a non-focus area. According to the conventional OLED display device and the driving method thereof, the conventional OLED display module 21 displays with the same image quality, thus the service life cannot be prolonged, and this needs to be improved.